A Hamilton Summer
by feeling-bout-the-broadway
Summary: This is a modern day version of Hamilton. All of the Hamilton characters are at Camp Washington, but the rival camp, King Camp, is threatening their half of the lake. Read on to see the love, drama, and competitiveness that unfolds.


**Forewarning: I love Lams and wanted it to be part of the story, but the way I was thinking it just didn't work out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they were made by history/other people in the past. I also own none of the songs/lyrics I put them in to make it seem like** _ **Hamilton: An American Musical.**_ **The lyrics were created by Lin Manuel Miranda and Anthony Ramos.**

 **Chapter One, First Day.**

 **Hamilton POV**

"Welcome to Camp Washington." The guy at the registration said dully. "Here you will learn life skills in an outdoor environment. What's your name?"

"Hamilton." I said "Alexander Hamilton."

"Ok, looks like you're in Freedom Cabin. Here is a list of all the courses you can take at this camp. The special for this year is musical theater. Please wait to the side for a moment while we find your shirt, sweatshirt, and water bottle."

"Thanks." I said as I moved over a few steps.

He gave the same lecture to the guy who was behind me in line, ending again with "What's your name?"

The boy responded with a very formal "Aaron Burr, you work at a very nice camp."

Registration dude said thank and gave the exact same cabin assignment to Aaron.

As Aaron Burr moved to stand by me I asked "So, you're Aaron Burr?"

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Alexander Hamilton, but my friends call me Hamilton."

"Nice to meet you, Hamilton." Aaron said. "My friends call me Burr."

"So, I guess we are gonna get to know each other pretty well over the summer." I was trying to break the ice and get to know "Burr" better. "I'm in Freedom Cabin too." When he didn't say anything I went on. "I wonder who else is going to be in our cabin. I hope they're nice."

"Hamilton." He said in a calm voice. "Can I give you some advice."

"Sure, I love advice. I don't usually follow it, but if someone tries it means that they are either really smart or really dumb."

Burr looked confused but still said "Talk less. People these days won't be able to keep up with you."

 **Laurens POV**

"Too many times I let you get away with murder. I refuse to explain this insanity to our future." I sang softly under my breath so the other people in my cabin, Lafayette and Herc, wouldn't hear. There was still two empty bunks, I was wondering who would be there.

"Hey, Laurens, do you know who else is going to be in our cabin?" Lafayette said in his thick french accent.

As he talked the door creaked open, and two boys walked in. The one in front with reddish-gold hair asked "Is this Freedom Cabin?"

"Yep." Said Herc his voice sounding like he swallowed gravel (as usual) "My name is Hercules Mulligan, but you can call me Herc."

"Nice to meet you." The second guy said formally. "My name is Aaron Burr, but if you like, you may call me Burr."

Oh! This dude goes to my school "Burr!" I said happily "I didn't know you were going to this summer camp, nice to see you again."

"Sorry for disturbing this little reunion, but you have to put your stuff away, change into you camp clothes, and we got an orientation to get to." Lafayette said.

"Sorry for not introducing myself." Mr. Red Hair said "I am Alexander Hamilton, my friends call me Hamilton."

"Well." Herc started. "Welcome to the Free-"

I cut him off "My name is John Laurens, but please call me Laurens. You two can decide between those two bunks over there." I pointed to the side of the cabin that was opposite of me. "You each get a side of one of those two closets, my clothes are in one and Herc's are in the other. Laf' doesn't have one because he's using a trunk. And the bathroom is through that door."

"Dude." Complained Herc. "I was so going to say all of that!"

"No, you weren't. You were going to say 'Welcome to the Freedom Cabin, hope you enjoy your summer.', then rush out to find Sophia Gerre."

"Fair point." He gave in.

 **Peggy POV**

"Guys, I'm nervous." I said frantically. "What if I don't get put in the same cabin as you, what if nobody here likes me,what if the other people in our cabin are mean, what if I fall into the lake and make a fool of myself on the first day." My sisters shared a sympathetic look.

"Listen, Peggy." Eliza said. "We don't go near the lake on the first day, the people will be fine, and it's pretty impossible not to like you, you're smart, pretty, funny, and kind." Easy for her to say, she has such a kind vibe coming off of her people just trust her and, well, love her.

"And for the cabing thing," My other sister, Angelica, said. "I'll go check with Washington to make sure we're together."

As she left Eliza said "See all the problems are solved."

"Well there is one problem yet to bring up."

"What is it Peggy, you can't have that many worries, it's only a summer camp.  
"If we don't go near the lake on the first day, how am I going to push you in?" I said laughing.

"Oh, you won't be able to push me in because you'll be the one in the water!" She challenged.

As we were laughing I noticed her look around, then after about five seconds her gaze turned from curios to helpless. She was staring at Angelica talking to a cute boy near Washington's table.

"Well, guess Angelica has already made a new friend." I joked

"Yeah," Eliza said wistfully. "I guess she has."

 **Angelica POV**

"And for the cabin thing, I'll go check with Washington to make sure we're together." I reassured Peggy. It was going to be easy because our dad was good friends with the camp director, George Washington, and he had talked to Washington before to make sure, but I would take any excuse to get away from Peggy's girl had SO MANY worries I don't know how they fit in her head.

I walked over to where Washington was sitting and noticed how beautiful this place was. Washington was sitting at a booth near the entrance. I walked toward him when suddenly

"Oof. Sorry about that." I was too stunned to say anything. I had run into a boy with reddish gold hair and intelligent brown eyes. He was so cute I could only stare and I suddenly knew what people meant when they said they were "in heaven".

What brought me back to reality was another boy, more formally dressed, I hadn't noticed before laughing his head off.

"I, um…" I started. _Get a grip Angelica!_ "Hi." I said

"Hi." the cute boy said. "Alexander Hamilton. My friends call me Hamilton." he reached out to shake my hand and I managed to shake it back. My heart started doing jumping jacks.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler. I'm sorry for running into you." I replied, half stuttering. I saw Eliza straighten her light blue jacket and give Hamilton a look. And then she glanced at me with those big blue eyes. "Well it was nice meeting you. I better get going." I would have stayed and talked all day, but the way Eliza was looking at Hamilton just made my heart stop, she looked so helpless.

"Yeah." he said. Giving me a sweet smile. "See you around." I saw that other, more formal looking boy from before nudge him playfully as they walked toward the boy cabins.

"Hamilton" I whispered to myself and smiled as I walked back over to where Washington was sitting.


End file.
